


和男神拍床戏怎么破35

by hikive



Category: dm - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikive/pseuds/hikive





	和男神拍床戏怎么破35

35

两人吻着吻着直接滚到床上去。房间早已开了暖风，被子下的两人赤诚相见，那人的双腿缠着自己，这让吴邪脸红心跳不已。

张起灵支起身凝视吴邪桃色的表情，吴邪被他看得越发心痒难耐，忍不住抬手遮住自己的脸。

突然脸上滴落一点湿意，吴邪诧异回头，却见晶莹透亮的汗水顺着张起灵脸颊缓缓滑落。

“别看……”吴邪忍不住轻轻呢喃。

张起灵拉起他的手放至唇部细细吮吻，他的舌在吴邪指缝间游走，湿热而又煽情。

“现在会演了么？”张起灵突然问。

吴邪一时没搞懂他的意思：“什么？”

“床戏。”张起灵淡淡解释。

吴邪把他说的两句话连在一起想了想顿时脸上更热。“不会！”他气恼地低嚷。

“那要……多练习。”张起灵缓缓而谈，突然翻身把吴邪送到上方。

吴邪一脸不知所措地瞅着身下的人，完全不懂他想干什么。

“我教你。”张起灵看着他的眸认真说道。

吴邪仍未跟上张起灵的脑回路。

“现在——吻我。”张起灵命令。

轰地一声，吴邪崩坏了脑神经。他想说我不，可是看着张起灵过分认真的眸却怎么也说不出口。

“我、我、我……”吴邪支吾犹豫，张起灵却伸出手指抵住他的唇制止他的话。

“这个都不敢，怎么走到我身边？”张起灵故意激他。

“才没有不敢。”听张起灵提起这个吴邪忍不住小声反驳。他个母胎单身三十二年第一次谈恋爱的老男人容易嘛他，老男人就不许脸皮薄了嘛！谁像他没皮没脸一点都不知羞。

吴邪努力给自己做思想工作，反正也不过是肉碰肉，他又不是没拍过吻戏。

吴邪俯身吻他，张起灵一动不动任由他主导。

吴邪浅浅亲了一口，见那人没有反对学着他之前做过的事小心翼翼伸出自己的舌头想探进他口中。哪想张起灵却紧紧闭着嘴不让他进。

吴邪抬头不解地看着他。

“张嘴。”吴邪伸手捏扯他脸。

张起灵这才缓缓张开一条缝。

他明白了，这人又逗他。吴邪不满地瞥他一眼却不急着继续，他幽幽问道：“你也这么细心‘教导’你的前任么？”

好酸。张起灵微微眯起眼。

“没有。”他缓缓摇头。没有前任。

难道他们都很主动？吴邪心情复杂地猜测。

张起灵眼睁睁看着吴邪脸上的情绪垮塌，知他想歪，无奈扶住他的腰再次摇头，认真解释：“没有前任。”

吴邪惊得眨眼。没有前任？莫非他是第一个被张起灵潜规则的？

吴邪盯着张起灵的眸久久说不出话，回神后他小心问道：“你没跟人做过么？”

张起灵沉默半晌后却摇摇头：“有。”

吴邪顿时酸的不行。果然技术好不是没原因的。

“跟你。”只听张起灵又道。

吴邪愣了好久好不容易才反应过来他的意思。巨大的惊喜骤然砸下来他整个人都快晕了。意思是他是张起灵的第一次喽？如果是这样，被潜就被潜吧，大不了他努力一点让他离不开自己不就好了。吴邪喜滋滋地想，嘴角上扬的弧度越来越大。

只不过……吴邪忽然敛起笑意：“你故意的？！”

张起灵一脸不解地看着他。吴邪审视他半天，这人满眼疑惑不想做假，吴邪决定放弃，张影帝若能叫他看出端倪那就不叫张影帝了。

那就继续？吴邪给自己壮胆，低头咬张起灵的唇，试探性地舔了舔才探进自己的舌舔弄他的上腭。

吴邪的舌像根羽毛般轻轻逗弄着张起灵，张起灵微微皱眉，强忍着把人压在身下为所欲为的冲动由着他主动。

吴邪一直在观察张起灵，见他皱眉慌忙退出去：“弄得你难受了？”

张起灵无奈摇头。难受倒不难受，只是这么磨蹭下去天都亮了。

见他摇头吴邪往后坐了点，臀部顿时触上一坚挺之物，吴邪脸色一白哪能不知道那是什么。他犹豫片刻后转了个身，臀部朝着张起灵缓缓朝那气势汹汹之物低下头去。

吴邪竟敢直接背对着自己，这个姿势张起灵都愣了。那肉粉的入口正对着自己的脸，下身突然被湿热围裹，张起灵身子一僵，几乎控制不住自己的情欲。

吴邪刚含进张起灵下身的头。他小心舔了舔，眼见身下的躯体轻轻一颤不禁得意几分。

“唔——”张起灵突然闷哼，“吴邪，别咬我。”张起灵很确定他是故意的而非不小心。

吴邪轻轻扭着臀部，那幽谧之处一直在眼前晃动，张起灵终于受不住探指而入，干涩而又紧致。

“有润滑么？”张起灵问。

吴邪松开口指指床头柜，张起灵打开一看分明是之前在剧组用剩的那些，连避孕套都带来了。

张起灵愣了几秒后瞬间想明白了，他看着吴邪低声叹息：“早有预谋？”

吴邪瞬间羞红了脸，他怎么忘了这茬！哪有人出门还带这些的！

“我我我……”吴邪颤抖得不知该说什么。莫非张起灵已经发现他来巴黎其实都是个套？

张起灵却没想这么多，只当这人知道要来巴黎所以准备好一切。

张起灵把套子拿给吴邪：“给我戴上。”

吴邪红着脸接过，撕开包装往那又粗又热的肉体上套。想着这恐怖之物即将进入自己身体吴邪脸上的红意又深几分。

张起灵的手则挤着润滑往他体内抹匀。指甲偶尔擦过某人敏感之处引起对方躯体颤动。

“转身，自己坐进去。”等他套上好张起灵拍拍他的臀命令。

吴邪咽咽口水，慢吞吞扭过身子，半抬起一边的臀部，右手扶住张起灵的下身寻到自己的入口，心跳剧烈不息。

大约是太过紧张好几次都没能送进去。

“进……进不去。”吴邪忍不住抬头向人求救。

张起灵沉默几秒后说了声“加油”。

加你个大头鬼。吴邪忍不住在心里吐槽，却只能认命继续努力。

好不容易送进头部，吴邪累得满身是汗。他松开手扶住张起灵的腰，咬着牙缓缓往下坐，每进几分就休息一会儿。

“继续。”张起灵捏住他胸前的两点。

吴邪横他一眼，再次往下，忍不住哼了几声。

“好……好胀。”吴邪低声呻吟。

这人到底知不知道自己在说什么。张起灵紧皱着眉，生怕烧不死自己么？

吴邪终于坐到底，紧抿着唇喘息。

“自己动。”张起灵握住吴邪身前之物揉捏。

吴邪坐在张起灵身上扭了扭，才缓缓撑起身体再次往下。一上一下速度皆很慢，张起灵忍了一会儿实在忍无可忍，握着吴邪的手突然用力，吴邪吃痛惊叫一声身子猛地下沉，张起灵同时往上挺身深深进入他体内，双重刺激令吴邪瞪大双眼久久无言。

不等吴邪回神，张起灵终于坐起身托住他的臀施力挺动。

“不……”吴邪终于反应过来，“太深了。”张起灵那物几乎要刺穿他，他试图挣扎，张起灵去却捞捞制住他继续动作。

“啊……不……不要……”吴邪不禁呻吟，搂住张起灵的脖子支撑自己。

“嗯～”吴邪轻哼，下意识咬着唇隐忍。

张起灵倾身吻他，唇舌唾液“啧”响，吴邪脸红心跳呼吸粗重，紧绷着身子任由他为所欲为。

“慢……慢一点。”吴邪小声抗议。

“已经……很慢了。”张起灵在他耳边叹息，咬住他的耳朵舔舐吮吸。

“不……”吴邪揪住他的发，“写真……不能留下痕迹。”吴邪提醒他明天还要拍写真。

张起灵“啧”了声，惩罚性的在他胸前用力咬了咬，而后又深深吸住吴邪的左乳，直到烙下深红的吻痕后又换到另一边故技重施。

“啊……”吴邪长叹，“别吸……”这人用力吮吸令他又疼又爽，浑身弥漫着奇异的热度几乎要烧死他了。

“对称了。”张起灵留下吻痕后抬头看他，微微牵动嘴角给他一个淡笑。

“谢……谢谢你哦。”吴邪翻了个白眼，主动拉近张起灵送上自己的唇。

“不客气。”张起灵好心情地回答。

吴邪低头看看自己胸前，那两抹红色此刻已经红肿，乳晕更是深上几分，看起来淫靡得不得了。

吴邪紧紧咬着唇不说话，张起灵恶念顿起，按着他的臀，下体狠狠擦过他体内的某处引得吴邪背都软了，只能扑倒在他怀中低吟：“啊……嗯！别……”

“好好学。”张起灵弹弹他下身，“下次自己来。”

吴邪闭着眼睛装作没听到，身子在张起灵怀里不断起伏。这个姿势不能动的太快，可是满足感却远胜以往的体位。吴邪悄悄扭着臀去蹭张起灵，被他发现后翻身按在床上，后入的姿势快速抽插。

“嗯！”吴邪死死咬住枕头闷哼。这人太快了，分明故意折磨他。

吴邪只觉得自己体内又爽又痒，不禁翘起臀配合张起灵抽动的频率。

“学会了吗？“张起灵故意问他。

“会……会……”吴邪不断低吟，忍不住将手探下自己下身抚弄。

“啊！唔啊……”吴邪不自觉地扭着身子，却不知自己此刻的模样只会更加刺激身后的人。

张起灵低头在他后背留下自己的痕迹。拍写真嘛，脖子没痕迹就可以了。

“别咬我……”吴邪叹息，试图躲开那人作怪的唇。

“嗯……”张起灵隐忍的喘息就在吴邪耳边，吴邪听的面红耳赤，只见张起灵加快速度占有他，终于用力挺进他体内，身子不住颤动，两人同时到达情欲的巅峰。

张起灵压住吴邪，挑起他的脑袋让他回头与自己接吻。

吴邪主动伸着舌头舔他，彼此深深凝视眼前的人。

“以后……不用这么顾及我的心情。”张起灵在他耳边低声叹息。

吴邪不解地缩回舌头看他。

“想问什么直接问。”张起灵低头亲亲他的眸。

吴邪只觉得心脏都快飞走了，他深吸两口气后战战兢兢地问：“喜……喜欢我吗？”这是他一直介意的。

张起灵认真看着吴邪的眸久久没有回答，黑夜般的眼眸渐渐泛起深情。终于，他深深吻住吴邪，疲软的下身就势顶顶他：“不喜欢又怎会与你做这种事？”

极致的喜悦如天使降临，吴邪轻吟一声慌忙更深地吻住身后的人。

“我也喜欢你。”吴邪红着脸表白。

“我早知道。”张起灵答。

早知道？吴邪一怔，然而张起灵接下来的动作却让他无暇深想。


End file.
